


Мифология Лорда

by centrefolds



Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: 1) все переводы были взяты из группы LORD OF THE LOST info https://vk.com/gameofthelost ;2) цитаты в тексте приведены в качестве примера, отсылок, контекстов и упоминаний гораздо больше;3) автор безмерно благодарен команде WTF Lord Of The Lost 2018 за моральную поддержку, без которой не было бы этой работы, за бетинг и все остальное. Деанон команды: https://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/p215128359_wtf-lord-of-the-lost-2018-deanon.htm ;4) работа была написана для WTF Lord Of The Lost 2018
Kudos: 1





	Мифология Лорда

Множество прекрасных образов переплетаются, переходя из одного в другой, из одного текста в другой, через разные альбомы, отражаясь, показываясь разными сторонами. У Лорда есть множество особенных и развернутых идей, о которых можно говорить часами.

Интересно представление о времени, если так можно назвать ту мимолетную и неопределенную, во многом эфемерную концепцию, которой лирический герой играет, как дети первым снегом. И так же легко она тает. Сегодня, завтра, вчера — всё это иллюзия. Читая и особенно слушая тексты некоторых композиций, нельзя не заметить, что в них совершенно отсутствуют понятия о причинно-следственной связи со временем. Неизвестно даже, существует ли что-либо из этого. Особенно Лорд любит играть с настоящим. Он на 100% живет в нем, но не потому что ценит прелесть момента, а потому что "завтра" может не случиться. Мы можем умереть в любой момент и "завтра" будет вечность. Или вечность началась уже сегодня, и оно никогда не закончится?  
Прекрасная и захватывающая идея Свободы как цели, средства и смысла осталась за пределами обсуждения. Как и время. Лорд очень ценит возможности, которые она дает человеку, и признаёт всю боль и ограничения, с которыми она же связана. Интересно также то, что в идеальном мире мы стали бы свободными, но... Отсутствие свободы всё же привлекательно. В стадной, рабской покорности есть спокойствие и умиротворение. Пустые глаза не знают слез. Нет выбора, нет и сомнений. Для Лорда важен выбор, особенно когда этот выбор не продиктован неотвратимостью обстоятельств.

Хотя в последних альбомах уже нет подавляющего засилья упаднического романтизма, его влияние всё равно сохраняется. Каждый альбом Lord Of The Lost представляет собой уникальную и единую концепцию; концепции нескольких последних альбомов гораздо более философские и посвящены другим ценностям и категориям.

Мы предполагаем, что Лорд разделяет идеи композиций, написанных в соавторстве. Каверы для анализа не брали. Цитаты брались только с прямым упоминанием темы, чтобы избежать излишней вольности в размышлениях. Выводы автора не претендуют на истину. В разделе про Бога и веру автор умышленно игнорирует цитирование Библии в текстах, потому что это слишком просто и очевидно. Гораздо интереснее игра со словами и смыслами.

Мы не можем не отметить, насколько гениально Лорд трансформирует основные христианские догматы. Возьмём, к примеру, текст "Revelation 13:18" (Antagony, 2011). В 13-й главе Откровений говорится о том, что придет время и придет Зверь, он будет совершать чудеса, и все будут ему поклоняться, будут у него рога, как у агнца (популярное наименование Христа — Агнец Божий). Только для человечества всё закончится плохо, потому что Зверь всех обманет и предаст, вызвав голод, мор и смерть. Разумеется, только верные и чистые сердцем смогут в посте и молитве дождаться конца света. И вся эта история напрямую отражена в тексте. Но весь смысл меняется, когда звучит последняя фраза: всякий верующий в Него имел вечную… смерть (For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son that whosoever believeth in him should not perish but have everlasting DEATH). Исходная библейская цитата говорит нам о том, что придет Христос, Спаситель, Сын Божий, через единство с которым верующие смогут получить "прощение" и "вечность". Но, заменяя последнее слово, Лорд меняет весь смысл этого отрывка и всей идеи. Вечная Смерть это Ад, а за маской Спасителя скрывается Зверь, который жаждет разобрать игрушку, которая уже надоела.

Самые захватывающие темы и, судя по всему, неиссякаемые источники вдохновения — Бог, Дьявол, Смерть и Любовь.  
Обычно бога и дьявола противопоставляют, но не в случае Лорда. Он часто говорит о том, что и бог, и дьявол внутри человека. Несмотря на это, он использует образы, присущие тому или другому, зачастую подменяя одно понятие другим. Идеализируется не бог, как это обычно бывает, а дьявол. Вера делает человека слепым, глухим к здравому смыслу, отбирает свободу, давая взамен только раболепную надежду. Когда Крис говорит о боге, он говорит о том, что бог никогда не был добрым, милостивым, да и был ли он вообще когда-то?.. Люди придумали себе религию, которая сделала добро и милосердие орудием войны. Поклонение заменяет выбор. Покорность — самосознание. В трудные минуты обращаться к богу бессмысленно, потому что его никогда не бывает рядом, зато сатана всегда протянет руку. Бог хочет, чтобы мы погрязли во лжи, в чувстве вины и страданиях, в то время, как дьявол дает, хоть и кратковременное, но отпущение. Мы прокляты вечностью жизни, за которой ничего нет. Ад и рай внутри нас самих, и только мы можем выбирать сторону, а для этого нужно выйти за границы обыденного.

Last Words (Fears, 2010): The last chance to learn to lose my lost belief / Последний шанс узнать, как избавиться от утраченной веры  
Fragmenting Facade (Antagony, 2011): In what do I believe? If nothing's true / Во что я верю? Что если истинного нет?  
We Are The Lost (Antagony, 2011): When you can't stand it anymore I open hell when heaven calls / Когда ты больше не сможешь этого выносить, я открою ад, услышав зов небес  
Seven Days Of Anarvin (Antagony, 2011): I knew heaven and hell has been lies / Я знал, что небеса и ад всегда были обманом  
Kill your creed <...> Your wrong belief / Ты готов убить свою веру, твоя вера ошибочна  
Welcome to your afterlife feel free to end it now if heaven has a knife / Добро пожаловать в жизнь после смерти, ощути свободу покончить с ней, если у небес есть нож  
Do You Wanna Die Without A Scar (Die Tomorrow, 2012): Good and Evil equals Par / Бог и дьявол равны.  
Your Victories (Die Tomorrow, 2012): We are no longer in control. We came from eden. Since the fall of man We're bleeding. Leaving all our moves to god Now the shit will hit the fan / Мы больше не находимся под контролем. Мы пришли из Эдема. С момента падения человечества мы истекаем кровью. Мы верили, оставили все наши прошения к богу. Но теперь все это дерьмо вылезет наружу.  
Zillah (We Give Our Hearts, 2013): I'm blind belief I am so fake and so unfree / Я слепой верой. Я фальшивый и лишенный свободы  
The Sands Of Time (Swan Songs, 2015): Don't you pray to God he will not hear 'Cause in our time he's nowhere near / Не молись богу, он всё равно не услышит. В наше время его никогда нет рядом  
Born In Slavery (Full Metal Whore, 2015): When they claim 'evil' they're in for the kill <...> Hatred is sacred  
You have no choice / Когда они заявляют о «зле», они участвуют в убийстве. Ненависть священна, у тебя нет выбора.  
Аnother Sunny Day In Paradise (The Love Of God, 2016): We live eternal cursed to stay alive / Мы живём вечно, прокляты, чтобы остаться в живых.  
Whеre Is All The Love (Empyrean, 2016): Religion is a prison, denial is belief Религия — тюрьма, отречение — вера. 

Как у любой абстрактной идеи, у бога есть присущие ему атрибуты и индивидуально-личностные качества — бесконечность, всевластие, извращенное чувство юмора, ложь, жестокость, непостоянство. Очень много фоновых отсылок — построим церковь на песке, в то время как Иисус строит церковь на камне. Поцелуй Иуды. Первородный грех. Крис прекрасно осведомлен об изнанке христианской религии. Если я не ошибаюсь, он даже использует ироничную отсылку к Пятидесятнице. Это день, когда на Апостолов снизошли языки пламени, и они начали говорить на разных языках, и все, кто их слышал, понимали, что они говорят. У Лорда это звучит как "Говорим странными языками, но слышит ли кто-нибудь?" (Born In Slavery (Full Metal Whore, 2015)) И это самый важный вопрос, первый вопрос, который стоит задать. Слышит ли кто-то? Если ли смысл в божьих дарах?  
Вера — это своеобразная ниточка между богом и человеком. Прогнившая с одного конца и пропитанная маслом с другого. Мы можем ее бесконечно поджигать, но, сгорая, она оставляет только грязь, пепел и вонь. Вера должна очистить нас, но это только слова, которые лживы от начала и до конца. Раз за разом убивая свою веру, раз за разом пытаясь открыть двери рая, мы видим только пустоту. Был ли кто-то в ней, или мы были обречены с самого начала, беспомощно призывая Его имя?  
Наша жизнь — та, которой мы живем, — это ад. В буквальном смысле. С момента падения человечества мы пытаемся найти дорогу из ада, блуждаем во тьме, ведясь на каждый огонек, но спаситель снова и снова оказывается всего лишь иллюзией.

Prison (Antagony, 2011): What is heaven for? Is it a prison where you can´t break free? /Для чего нужны небеса? Может, это тюрьма из которой ты не можешь вырваться на свободу?  
From The Cradle To The Grave (Antagony, 2011): The 'lie' in beLIEf is just a word the truth is written between the lines. But words should purify us from the dirt In this we trust cause we're afraid to die. <..> Even dying won't release us from this shame and in devotion we go the hell / «Ложь» в «вере» — просто слово, мы верим в это, потому что боимся умереть. Даже умирая, мы не освобождаемся от этого позора, и, будучи набожными, мы идём в ад.  
Revelation 13:18 (Antagony, 2011): In silence we pray, break down on our knees, but what if we fail, we´ll never be free / В тишине мы молимся, упав на колени, но что если мы никогда не будем свободны  
Words Of Sadness (Die Tomorrow, 2012): God it's endless, what's the point in all this hope / Бог бесконечен, какой смысл во всех этих надеждах  
Liberty in Death (We Give Our Hearts, 2013): Father! Holy Father! You lied... <...> Let's build a church on sand and lie forever, we'll never get a second chance / Отец! Святой Отец! Ты лгал. Давай построим церковь на песке и будем лгать вечно, у нас никогда не будет второй попытки  
This War (Afterlife, 2014): I've been through hell and I'm still not back / Я прошел через ад, но еще не вернулся  
Love In A Time Of War (Swan Songs, 2015): We sit and wait for the day of God's wrath. Eager to pray, to escape the aftermath / Мы сидим и ждем божьего гнева. Готовы истово молится чтобы избежать последствий  
Born In Slavery (Full Metal Whore, 2015): We're born in slavery, we live in fear of God / Мы рождены в рабстве, мы живём в страхе перед Богом.  
Thе Lovе Of God: We all have lost the love of God. We are forlorn, We’re lone and torn / Мы уже потеряли Божью любовь. Мы покинуты, порваны и одиноки,  
Whеre Is All The Love (Empyrean, 2016): Follow your God through the opaque mist into heaven that doesn't exist for there's no place beyond the stars just the abyss / Следуй за своим Богом через непроходимую мглу на несуществующие небеса, поскольку за звёздами ничего нет, кроме бездны.  
Nоw We Are The Aliens (Empyrean, 2016): She placed her faith in this empty saviour / Она уповает на этого пустого спасителя. 

Дьявол — король лжи, как и бог; впрочем, это только подчеркивает единство их сущности. Дьявол отрезал крылья, чтобы пасть, и это сделало его свободным. Ярким, настоящим, сильным, безумным. Дьявол ведь был самым красивым и любимым ангелом бога, пока не стал таким же, как мы. Интересно то, что дьявол, в отличие от бога, постоянно вступает в контакт с людьми. Он действительно рядом, доступен, к нему можно обратится, хотя зачем? Он найдет тебя сам, потому что он заинтересован. Мне не кажется, что его волнует душа или какие-то сомнительные выгоды. Просто чувство юмора дьявола гораздо милосерднее. Его атрибуты — железная воля, удовольствие, прощение, умиротворение, в значении упокоения, в том же смысле отпущение грехов и покой. Ложь дьявола никогда не бывает ложью целиком, это всегда уловка, в которой есть также честность, и прямолинейность.  
Лорд прямо противопоставляет то, что бог никогда не дает шанса все исправить, и то, что дьявол может себе это позволить. Это и другие аналогичные противопоставления показывают дьявола как фигуру гораздо более привлекательную, даже если не брать во внимание композиции, напрямую ему посвященные. Нужно заметить, что ни в том, ни в другом случае в этом нет поклонения. Его тексты — это не молитвы, и никогда ими не были. Это не обращение, не просьба и не благодарность. Констатация фактов, зарисовки, описания, переживания — да. Мне бы не хотелось создать ложное мнение и предположить, что Крис идолопоклонник. Он игностик и иконоборец.  
Все демоны и боги внутри нас, и именно это разрушает. Дьявол и бог — всего лишь порождения сна разума. Иногда привлекательные, иногда даже соблазнительные. Образы, которые дают нам призрачные возможности, создают лабиринты смыслов, забирая и утаивая главное, то, что важнее, — свободу.

Last Words (Fears, 2010): My sickness Is coming from hell / Моя болезнь исходит из ада  
Son If The Dawn (Antagony, 2011): When the full moon's rising and I hear him call I'm gonna cut my wings and fall <...> I harbour iron will under my skin <...> When my bones are tumbling from the sky so high  
I'm gonna break the chain and fly / Когда взойдет полная луна, и я услышу его призыв, я отрежу свои крылья и упаду. Под моей кожей — железная воля. Когда мои кости будут сбрасываться с высоты небес, я разобью оковы и взлечу  
Inferior (Antagony, 2011): The devil inside me will grow / Дьявол внутри меня становится сильнее  
Preludium: About Love, Death & The Devil (Antagony, 2011): I turn away and clench my fist and sign the contract with the Lord of Lies <...> I live the faustian lie to pretend I'm free / Я отворачиваюсь и сжимаю кулак, и подписываю контракт с властелином лжи. Я живу в фаустовской лжи, чтобы притвориться, что я свободен.  
Viciоus Circle (Die Tomorrow, 2012): I'm not in love cause I am the devil, I won't save instead I hate / Я не влюблен, потому что я дьявол. Я не уберегу, потому что я ненавижу.  
From Venus To Mars (Die Tomorrow, 2012): Now the devil invites to dance / Сейчас Дьявол приглашает меня на танец  
Marshing Into Sunset (Die Tomorrow, 2012): I am the devil! I'm pleasure and indulgence / Я дьявол! Я удовольствие и отпущение грехов.  
Kill With Fire (From The Flame Into The Fire, 2014): The demon raging right inside your head / Демон бесится прямо в твоей голове  
The Devil You Know (Swan Songs II, 2017): Oh, the devil’s closer than we admit / О, дьявол ближе, чем мы признаем

В последних альбомах настроение меняется, точнее, смещается фокус. Криса волнуют поиски чего-то большего, чем доисторические артефакты. Да, он все еще говорит о боге и дьяволе, но это скорее бледная тень того, насколько эмоционально это выглядело в первых альбомах. Акцент смещается на поиски идеального мира, на место человека в мире, на место мира в человеке. Я бы назвала их более философскими, но это слишком напыщенно. В этих альбомах можно найти исследование человечности, мотивации, пределов возможностей.

Самое интересное в лирике то, что она, рассказывая о герое, рассказывает и об авторе. В текстах Лорда очень много того, что в обиходе называется "силой". Даже самые тяжелые, болезненные, надрывные, откровенные и интимные тексты полны внутренней силы, которая неудержимо просвечивает сквозь человеческую слабость. Лирический герой, как и автор, может быть разным — ранимым и агрессивным, отчаявшимся и ведущим за собой, слепым и прозревшим, богом и дьяволом, котом Шредингера, может любить и ненавидеть, иногда даже не видя разницы.

Любовь, пожалуй, самая популярная тема в творчестве от начала времен. Всегда актуальная и близкая каждому. Нет людей, которые бы не сталкивались с любовью в том или ином её виде. Родительская, дружеская, и, конечно, романтическая любовь — эрос — сопровождает нас в течение всей жизни. Ну, или тоска по этой любви. Одиночество и пустота на месте утраченной любви. Бога ли, человека ли. Сходство веры и любви в том, что и то, и другое ослепляет. Иногда вполне буквально.

Prologue (Fears, 2010): Say that you're falling in love, save me from falling and falling apart / Скажи, что ты влюбляешься, спаси меня от повторяющегося распада  
Undеad Or Alive (Antagony, 2011): I'm fucking you to death / Я затрахаю тебя до смерти  
Beyond Beautiful (Beside and Beyond, 2012): I hate to love you but I do I cant deny / Я ненавижу любить тебя, но люблю, я не могу это отрицать  
October 29 (Beside and Beyond, 2012): I didn't miss you since my love has made me blind / Я не скучал по тебе с тех пор, как моя любовь меня ослепила  
The Eyes Of Love Are Blind (Die Tomorrow, 2012): The eyes of love are blind / Любовь слепа  
Lеtters To Home (Die Tomorrow, 2012): You made those tiny steps right into my arms / Ты делал крошечные шаги прямо в мои объятия  
Built To Break (Six Feet Underground, 2014): No matter if you trust in God or love you're built to break / Неважно, если ты веришь в Бога и любовь, ты создан, чтобы разрушать  
Afterlife (From The Flame Into The Fire, 2014): There is no love in the afterlife / Нет любви в загробной жизни  
Love And Hate (Full Metal Whore, 2015): We love it - we kill it / Мы это любим – и мы это убиваем  
Miss Mаchine (Empyrean, 2016): But solitude kills like a cold kiss of death / Но одиночество убивает, как холодный поцелуй смерти

Любовь противоречива и многогранна. Разбивая и уничтожая, возрождает и исцеляет. Нужно быть сильным, чтобы любить, потому что любовь может поглотить и растворить в себе, как кислота. Но она все равно стоит того, чтобы в нее верить и искать её снова и снова. Любовь дарует вечность, ломая время. Любовь и покой царят в идеальном мире, но в реальности всё гораздо сложнее. Любовь может спасти от разрушения, разбить сердце, наполнить надеждой, любовь полна крайностей и неопределенности. Самое страшное в том, что все может оказаться обманом. Если не веришь тому, кого любишь? Если не веришь в то, что чувства взаимны? Стоит только моргнуть, и восторг сменяется яростью, жажда единения - жаждой обладания, гордость - страхом.

My Deepest Fear (Fears, 2010): My love unbreakable / Моя любовь нерушима  
Inferior (Antagony, 2011): The day turns to night and love dies / День обернулся ночью, любовь умерла  
Blood For Blood (Die Tomorrow, 2012): Tonight I'll love you forever / Сегодня я буду любить тебя вечно  
IDGAF (La Bomba, 2014): When no one loves you you recall your scars / Когда тебя никто не любит, ты вспоминаешь все свои раны  
Kill It With Fire (From The Flame Into The Fire, 2014): I fucked everyone and everyone was loving me, but no one set me free / Я имел всех, и все любили меня, но никто не освободит  
Bitch (From The Flame Into The Fire, 2014): I know that you don't love me but you won't let me go, you'll learn to lose me and you'll love me when it's over / Я знаю, ты меня не любишь, но ты позволишь мне уйти, ты узнаешь, каково терять меня, ты полюбишь меня, когда все закончится  
This Life Divided (Swan Songs, 2015): Love can't be the cure for any of your scars, but I am quite sure they will fade when you love / Любовь не может исцелить все твои раны. Но я уверен, что они исчезают, когда ты любишь  
Raining Stars (Empyrean, 2016): No time for fear, just for love / Не осталось времени для страха, только для любви

Одним из повторяющихся мотивов является неполноценность субъекта в любовных отношениях. Постоянные сомнения в том, что чувства настоящие, причем и со стороны лирического героя, и со стороны его возлюбленной.

The Measure Of All Things (Fears, 2010): Is a love I seemed to lose / Любовь, которую я, как мне казалось, потерял  
We Are The Lost (Antagony, 2011): In the unstoppable end I will love you or at least I pretend / В момент необратимого конца я буду любить тебя, или по крайней мере притворюсь  
Prison (Antagony, 2011): The color of love is red, what if you are colorblind? / Красный цвет любви, но что если ты не различаешь цветов?  
Shut Up When You’re Talking To Me (Die Tomorrow, 2012): You only love me when I'm bad and mean.  
But will you love me when I'm sane and clean / Ты любишь меня только когда я порочный и пошлый, но будешь ли ты любить меня, когда я буду вменяемым и пристойным?  
October 29 (Beside and Beyond, 2012): I made my love a masquerade but with a single look you truly proved me wrong / Я сделал из своей любви маскарад, но одним взглядом ты доказала, что я неправ  
Heart For Sale (Die Tomorrow, 2012): And if you don't need my love I'll give it all away / И если тебе любовь моя не нужна, то я её раздам  
IDGAF(La Bomba, 2014): I killed my love for a one-night-stand / Я убил свою любовь случайной связью на одну ночь  
Kill It With Fire (From The Flame Into The Fire, 2014): You love me more than I'm in love with you / Ты любишь меня больше, чем я тебя

Лорд переворачивает все традиционные представления о любви: в ней нет доверия, свободы, жизни, честности, принятия, равенства. Зато там полно ненависти, долженствования, боли, недоверия, пустоты, притворства, тревоги. Мы каждый раз убиваем то, что любим, и того, кого любим, из-за собственного несовершенства. Но после смерти ничего не останется, и лирические герои пытаются снова и снова, из последних сил, дрожащими руками, оберегать хрупкий хрустальный шар, в котором видят друг друга, зачастую даже не понимая, зачем они это делают. Ради секса — слишком мелочно, ради высоких чувств — слишком фальшиво.

Break Your Hearts (Fears, 2010): If you fall in love, don't give me your heart, but if you do so still you must break your heart / Если ты влюбляешься, не дари мне своё сердце. Но если ты всё же любишь, ты должна разбить своё сердце  
The Measure Of All Things (Fears, 2010): Many waters can't quench the love I feel / Тонны воды не смогут потушить мою любовь  
Sooner Or Later (Fears, 2010): But even with a broken heart I still believe in love / Но даже с сердцем надвое надорванным, я по прежнему верю в любовь  
Love Is Not Enough (Antagony, 2011): Your love is not enough I need to murder you to feel secure. The surface of Love is rough, the State of Death is honest and pure / Твоей любви недостаточно, мне нужно убить тебя, чтобы успокоится. Лик любви суров, будучи мертвой, ты чиста и невинна  
Reprise: Sober (Antagony, 2011): I'm not strong enough for love / Я недостаточно силен, чтобы любить  
Love Is A Time Of War (We Give Our Hearts, 2013): We cannot feel anymore <...> We killed love in a time of war / Мы больше не в состоянии чувствовать. Мы убили любовь во время войны  
Lost In A Heartbeat (Swan Songs, 2015): Is love as great as life is cruel? / Так ли велика любовь, как жестока жизнь?

Сколько людей делают из любви маскарад? Столько же не понимают, что отдают себя ради иллюзии. В те редкие моменты, когда чувства настоящие, от них просто отворачиваются, обжегшись на молоке. Один любит больше, чем другой, или оба играют в социально приемлемые игры, — разве есть достоверный способ проверить, что все реально? Раз за разом ввязываться в эту опустошающую авантюру? О! На это способны только настоящие романтики! Те, которые хотят перебросить мост через условности. Но многим ли это удается? С каждым новым кругом, новой попыткой все больше страха, что все напрасно. Остается только опустошенность. Придет ли время, когда не останется места для страха, а только для любви? Неужели это станет очевидно только с концом мира? Эти и другие важные вопросы остаются без ответа. Потому что любовь нельзя посчитать и измерить. Только открыться, рискнуть, поверить в то, что этим все не закончится.

Концом для всего может быть только смерть. И в этом Лорд уверен на 100%. Как бы заезженно это ни звучало. И конец один для всех, для праведников, для грешников, для тех, кто хранил себя для высшего блага, и для тех, кто боролся с ним. В этом есть своеобразная честность. Безупречная честность. Потому что останется только то, что мы есть. Невинные и чистые, как в момент рождения.

Sooner Or Later (Fears, 2010): But all of my failures, sooner or later, will be the remorse of a dying man Каждый мой неверный шаг рано или поздно станет раскаянием перед смертью для меня  
Worlds Of Sadness (Die Tomorrow, 2012): Death is pointless there's your chance to let it go / Смерть бессмысленна, но это твой шанс уйти  
Liberty In Death (We Give Our Hearts, 2013): Try hard because you'll never find your liberty in death / Старайся, потому что ты никогда не обретешь свою свободу в смерти  
Odium (From The Flame Into The Fire, 2014): Before we die and fall full af agony and hate there's something to recall beyond this make up mascerade / Прежде чем умрем и падем, полные страданий и ненависти, нам есть что вспомнить, помимо этого маскарада  
Porcelain (Swan Songs, 2015): We all disappear when everything dies / Мы все исчезнем, когда всё умрёт.  
Nо Gods, No War (Empyrean, 2016): The killed and the mained can be sinners or saints, the end is the same / От смерти и увечий не уйдут ни «грешники», ни «святые». Конец всегда один   
Lоst In Oblivion (Empyrean, 2016): The strong survive but wish that they'd died / Сильные выживают, но мечтают о смерти  
Thе Interplay Of Life And Death (Empyrean, 2016): Just a split second are we In the interplay of life and death / Мы — лишь доля секунды в союзе жизни и смерти

Но гораздо важнее сам процесс умирания. Красной нитью через все тексты проходит идея того, что умирать вместе тяжело, но ещё тяжелее умирать одному. Сколько бы ни было сил, сколько бы ни было красоты или веры, сколько бы ни было воспоминаний, это только может облегчить последние минуты. Смерть стоит того, чтобы разделить её. Убить, умереть во имя, бесконечно восхищаться тем, насколько она прекрасна, свести в могилу, раскаяться и убить снова. Когда мы умрём, останется только пустота, а мир умрёт вместе с нами.

To Die For (Fears, 2010): Until my final breath I'll follow you in death. I'll follow you, cause you're to die for До моего последнего вздоха, я буду идти за тобой до самой смерти. Я буду идти за тобой, потому что ради тебя стоит умереть  
Till Death Us To Part (Fears, 2010): I am about to implode цhen the void will take me away. Till death us do part I wanna keep the pain alive. Till death us do part when I'm dying in you're arms / Я, наверное, взорвусь, когда пустота поглотит меня. Пока смерть не разлучит нас, я хочу чувствовать боль. Пока смерть не разлучит нас, когда я умру в твоих руках  
Never Forgive (Fears, 2010): The end of every night I wake up and die drowned in endless green, embraced by your eyes / В конце каждой ночи я просыпаюсь и умираю, утонув в объятиях твоих бесконечно зеленых глаз  
Love Is A Not Enough (Antagony, 2011): Your love is not enough I need to murder you to feel secure / Твоей любви недостаточно, мне нужно убить тебя, чтобы успокоиться  
I`ll Sleep When Youre Dead (From The Flame Into The Fire, 2014): I'll sleep when you're dead / Я усну, только когда ты умрешь  
Six Feet Underground (Six Feet Underground, 2014): Deep down in the dark loving you six feet underground / Там, глубоко во тьме шести футов под землей, я люблю тебя.  
Love And Hate (Full Metal Whore, 2015): You look so pretty when you die before my eyes / Ты так красива, когда умираешь у меня на глазах  
Somewhere (Swan Songs, 2015): The curtain slowly falls. Let me hold your hand. I am still right here. We will find a way to hide somewhere to find a better life, somewhere where everything's alright / Занавес медленно опускается. Позволь мне взять тебя за руку. Я всё ещё здесь. Мы найдем способ спрятаться где-нибудь, чтобы найти лучшую жизнь, где-нибудь, где всё хорошо

В каком-то смысле, смерть и жизнь — это одно и то же. Мы идем сквозь время, ищем, страдаем, любим, боимся, но все конечно. Есть вещи гораздо хуже смерти. Например, ложные надежды, одиночество, предательство. Хотя и это всего лишь крохотный кусочек вечности, меньше пыли от песчинки в сравнении со вселенной. И всё же это целый мир.

Интересно то, что лирический герой всегда активное действующее лицо. Именно он убивает, именно он умирает, именно он выбирает идти до последнего вздоха, именно он раскаивается или боится. С одной стороны, это может показаться логичным, потому что он главный герой, но с другой — можно вспомнить целый легион произведений, в прозе и в поэзии, в которых герой пассивно встречает смерть. Здесь не так. Мало времени, бессмысленно, мир вокруг рушится до основания, но даже когда герой ждет смерти, своей или чужой, — это всегда осознанный выбор и реальное действие, а не смирение с обстоятельствами. Даже в самых тяжелых, отчаянных, полных беспросветной тоски композициях герой остается собой и не перекладывает ответственность за себя на кого-то другого. Учитывая то, что творчество всегда отражает личность автора, можно бесконечно восхищаться Лордом только за это.

Закончить хочется цитатой из "From The Brink Of The Other World" (Swаn Songs ll, 2017):

A tearful remembrance of the last day  
Clad in black as I drink to the fallen girl  
Pennies on your eyes  
Together we divide  
A place to weep, a place to lie

Болезненное воспоминание последнего дня  
Одето в чёрное, когда я поминаю павшую девушку.  
Монеты на твоих глазах,  
Вместе мы разделяем  
Место для слёз, место для лжи.

После смерти, после похорон, пережив чистилище и обретя, наконец, свободу, мы сможем разделить её с тем, кто дорог и важен; и даже если она окажется ложью, разве это имеет значение? Ценно только наше отношение, только наши чувства, только то, что мы видим. День за днем мы можем проживать свою жизнь — или своё умирание, как угодно. Можем быть жнецами или богами, можем быть слишком напуганы и слабы даже для того, чтобы умереть. Можем быть сильными и смелыми. Эти категории и условности имеют значение только тогда, когда нам есть, для кого быть всем этим.

Sex, death and rock 'n' roll!


End file.
